powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritual Weaponry
The ability to wield or create spiritual weapons. Sub-power of Soul Energy Constructs. Variation of Spiritual Object and Power Weaponry. Also Called *Soul Weaponry *Spirit Weaponry Capabilities The user of this ability is able to create and wield spiritual weapons capable of destroying, controlling and or reviving souls. User can wield weapons powerful enough to destroy deities. Applications *Life-Force Constructs *Resurrection *Soul Absorption *Soul Energy Constructs *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Manipulation *Soul Sealing *Spiritual Power Link *Strong Soul Variations *Spiritual Artillery *Spiritual Blade Construction *Spiritual Bow Construction *Spiritual Polearm Construction *Spiritual Whip Generation Associations *Deity Soul *Demon Soul *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Power Weaponry *Soul Creation *Soul Energy Constructs *Soul Projection *Spirit Magic *Spirit Physiology *Spirit World Lordship *Spiritual Object *Strong Heart *Weapon Creation *Weapon Proficiency Limitations *If the user is killed the weapons dies too. *The power of the weapon depends on the user. Known Users Anime/Manga * Shinigami (Bleach) * Quincy (Bleach) * Arrancars (Bleach) * Voids (Guilty Crown) * Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) * Gloxinia (Seven Deadly Sins); via Spirit Spear Basquias * King (Seven Deadly Sins); via Spirit Spear Chastiefol * Users of Susanoo (Naruto) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Shamans (Shaman King) * Spiritual Energy users (Yu Yu Hakusho) Video Games * Raziel (Legacy of Kain series) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) Gallery Akame ep 3 - Mine using Pumpkin.gif|Mine (Akame Ga Kill!) wielding the Roman Artillery: Pumpkin that fires spiritual energy bullets. File:Imagine_Blade_Level_Max.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) wielding his Imagine Blade, Level Max. File:Reiryoku_Swords.jpg|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) wielding Colmillo. File:Quincy_(Bleach).jpg|Traditionalist Quincy (Bleach) wielding Heilig Bogen. Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) - Hoffnung.png|Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) wielding his Spirit Weapon, Hoffnung... Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) bow.png|...And generating his own Heilig Bogen. File:Sternritter_Blue_Flame_Bullets.png|Robert Accutrone (Bleach) wielding a spiritual handgun. File:Yhwach (Bleach) Reishi Broadsword.png|Yhwach (Bleach) can create swords and other weapons out of spiritual particles. File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) wielidng his spiritual rifle, Diagramm Kisuke & Benihime (Bleach).png|Kisuke Urahara's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Benihime True Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Zangetsu Haguro Tonbo anime.jpg|Lisa Yadōmaru's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Haguro Tonbo Zaraki Wielding Nozarashi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Nozarashi Kazeshini Release.gif|Shūhei Hisagi's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Kazeshini. Rose Shikai.jpg|Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Kinshara Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain series) wielding the Wraith Blade, the spiritual form of the Soul Reaver. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) wielding the Ultimate Sword. Yoh1.jpg|Shamans like Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) can merge spirits with weapons to materealize them in a Over Soul for combat. Madara's Chakra Blades.gif|Madara Uchiha's Fisrt Stage Susanoo's (Naruto) Blades of Chakra. File:Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) can use Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi to shape the black flames of Amaterasu into destructive arrows. Itachi's Totsuka no Tsurugi (Naruto).gif|Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) wielding the Totsuka no Tsurugi. Kakashi's Kamui Shuriken.gif|Kakashi Hatake's Susanoo (Naruto) forming Kamui Shuriken, throwing blades created from chakra that can warp the slashed targets to another dimension. File:Sword_of_Nunoboko.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) wields the holy sword Nunoboko no Ken. Kuwabara Spirit Sword.gif|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) can form his Spirit Energy into his Spirit Sword. File:Mitamura_Students'_Spirit_Weapons.png|En, Kai and Ryo (Yu Yu Hakusho) creating weapons (Angel Chakram, Hound Claw and Swing Crush) out of Spirit Energy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Soul Powers Category:Items Category:Rare power Category:Galleries